MARSHAL
by DATA001
Summary: A inter-universal government has made the horrible mistake of taking a citizen and rebel from the grip of the combine, and now they will face unforeseen consequences.
1. MARSHAL

MARSHAL

A door releases four beeps then slides open. A man in an odd black suit walks in and types something on a computer terminal. A screen pops up.

BOARD OF INTER-UNIVERSAL COMMUNICATION AND TRAVELS.

UNIT ID 19952: /

SEX: /

AGE: 24

NAME: ISAN SFOR

OCCUPATION: RESISTANCE/ ANTI-UU

CALLING CODE: NON-MILITARY/ CALLING CODE NOT AVAILABLE

CURRENT SOCIO-EMOTIONAL CONDITION: 4/1 /2

Directive: Capture and bend unit emotion to current protocol.

LINE END…

Earth, Atlantic Ocean 2016

A lonely rebel walk across the now dried sea bed. The combine had taken no, stolen the oceans from the earth too. The lonely rebel was severely dehydrated and on the verge of collapsing. He wearily picked his head up to an odd sound. He saw some sort of thin line with a circle in the middle, like a vertical plane. It was defiantly not Combine. Then suddenly a blue flash appeared in the sky and another one of those vertical planes appeared bearing a flag that he had never seen. The plane flew straight into the one that was still in the air leaving a large trail of fire as it crashed into the desert. Another portal appeared and a black vehicle came flying out of it sliding straight toward him, before he had time to move the vehicle stopped inches before him. It was also hovering with some sort of magnetic device, it looked like some sort of car those street racers he saw in a pre-war movie would drive. But its headlights were replaced by two blue bars. The back door opened and he felt a vivid stream of cool air brush by him. He had to get in the car or die of thirst/hunger. He stepped in and closed the door.

The car was empty, but from the small screen in the front he could tell it was self driven. It stayed put for a few seconds let out four electronic beeps then started flying so fast the world seemed to melt around it. Then everything around the car turned black. And dark towers rose from the landscape. Green bars started flying out of the ground as some sort of beet was played. All of the sudden a voice called out from behind the rebel who was looking out the window. "It makes things go… faster". The rebel turned suddenly to be greeted by a man in a black suit. Not a tuxedo as it was entirely black and lacked a tie. He was about the same height as the rebel, 5 foot 6. He had black parted hair. A few seconds passed and the suited man says "Oh, Pardon my manners. I have forgotten to tend to your thirst." He opened the seat next to him and takes out a bottle of water and a little metallic case. He handed the water to the rebel who immediately drank the entire thing. Then handed the rebel the metallic case. The rebel opened the case to reveal a pill. He ate the pill and his hunger dispersed. He took a look at the label on the empty water bottle. "EMERGENCY SUPPLY 00x112." After a few seconds the bottle and the metallic case containing the pill disappeared. Once the rebel regained his thoughts he screamed and huddled himself into the corner. The man in the suit hushed him and explained that they are currently in-between universes, Without the large blackish world they were in they would not be able to cross, "Wait… this is artificial?" Asked the rebel in his Cyrillic voice. "Technically, one of these worlds is generated every time an object goes past the speed of light" Said the suited man. "Every mile we cross here is equivalent to a million miles in a normal universe. The bars of light provide entertainment during travel and help determine the speed of the vehicle as speedometers to not function properly within artificial universes." "Oh look, we are almost at the exit." Said the suited man pointing toward a small opening in to vast darkness lit up by a bluish skyline. The vehicle sped right into it.

THE CITY.

The vehicle flew out of a bluish portal at mach 8 (5280 MPH). The cracked desert rock flying beneath them. A large wall appeared in the distance. The suited man explained that the wall is actually a gate to the capital city of their nation. The gate got closer and closer, the rebel closed his eyes as it seemed they were going to crash, when he opened his eyes all he saw was two massive grey reflective walls at each side of the vehicle and two openings in the front and back. The landscape replaced by a very large road with nothing beneath it except for a white fog. The city was multileveled, each level containing googols of buildings and clear blue walkways with circuitry enclosed in the middle. It reminded him of the combine walkways he had once seen in a Overwatch outpost. The city was grey and dull except for a car whizzing past by every few seconds and thousands of civilians crowding the walkways, though the car was zooming by so fast the rebel had no time to make out what they look like, taking heavy example from the suited man. After a few hours of flying mach 8 through the city, in which time they could have crossed the Earth more than 1000 times over, they reached a huge gate and what appeared to be a military checkpoint. The sun roof opened on the car and the rebel could look up for the first time. What he saw shocked him, terrified him, and amazed him. A huge tower looming over the city so high it pierced the clouds, a mix of light purple and dark blue. Many times larger than the citadel and the Earth for that matter. The rebel looked down to see the suited man holding up appeared to be his badge to an electronic scanner of sorts. The gate opened allowing passage, the suited man tossed his wallet to the rebel so he could see.

GOVERNMENT ID 2415:14

UNIT NAME: EXPUNGED

UNIT SEX: /

UNIT AGE: 27

UNIT CAREER: EXPUNGED MARSHAL :: MILITARY - BOARD OF INTER-UNIVERSAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRAVEL.

CALLING CODE: A1407

DIRECTIVE: EXPUNGED.

ACCESS: A14

INFRINGEMENTS: EXPUNGED

Below that was a shiny blue pin, with one needle pointing upward and one downward, joining at the middle, which was also the thickest spot on the pin. The rebel, or Isan now that he remembered. Could remember the one place that sort of tower would be, in that universal gate they were in the towers looked exactly like the ones on the pin. Isan though that would kind of explain the "INTER-UNVERSAL TRAVEL" thing.

They were now speeding toward the bluish tower very fast, the marshal was smiling at Isans terrified face as they were about to slam into it, but instead the vehicle changed direction at the last moment and was flying straight up the face of the building. Isan was forced back into his seat by the overwhelming gravity. They eventually snapped back onto a horizontal axis and flew into what Isan could only describe as a massive, indoor, airport. The car suddenly stopped dead in its tracks in the middle of millions of vertical planes which the marshal called "S.O.I"s. They had no vertical stabilizer, Isan could only assume that they WERE the vertical stabilizer. In the middle of the large wings was a ball of sorts, it had a door in the back which allowed access and helped the wings turn, what Isan didn't know that the ball did not turn with the wings. Engraved on the upper wings what appeared to be the national flag, an hourglass with a down pointing triangle on the top glass and another hour hourglass on the bottom glass. There were no flags on the bottom wings, though it was the bottom wings which held the weaponry, two little barrels barley extended from a small black patch on the plane.

They had been walking for an hour or so when they came up to a staircase on the side of the wall which led to a master room. They hiked up the cold metallic set of stairs and went into the master room, To access the main building the marshal typed in a 4 digit code on the keypad then pressed enter. When he did 4 panels on the door lit up and a electronic beep followed, the door slid open allowing them access to the main building.

ROOMMATES 4 EVR

The interior of the Evenies citadel was much more welcoming than the Combine citadel, it was well lit by lights in the corner of the ceiling. With a velvet industrial carpet with white strips at the side lined the mile long hallways. The guards on the other hand, struck fear and respect into the heart of Isan. They were dressed in complete white, with black boots. Instead of a normal gasmask like the combine would wear they had a mask with three red sharp triangles extending from the center, with a blue dot in the middle which Isan could only assume was their eyes. They did not have the normal padded uniform of the combine, it appeared to be much heavier and had some sort of electronic glow to it. Isan then realized that they had probably stopped using bullets thousands of years ago, and the uniform was meant too protect them from electric blasts of some sort. He walked up to one of the guards while the marshal was talking with a white coated man, the guard was much higher and more intimidating than the weakling rebel. It was 7,5 and didn't even acknowledge his existence. He tugged on his clothing and the guard looked down. "Report infringement" the guard said. "What?" Asked Isan. "Current directive does not allow conversation outside that of reporting infringements or medical emergencies." The marshal noticed Isans half-chat with the guard and quickly moved him away like a child from a stranger in a store. He told him it was "Time to see his roommate" They came to the end of the hallway, to a large metal door with the same panels that lit up in the master room of the hangar. Every time a correct code was given the panels (there were nine of them) would light up to the number that was punched in and the door would slide open.

The marshal typed in the code on the keypad (2148) and panels 2,1,4, and 8 lit up all releasing electronic beeps. The door slid open revealing a moderate sized room. But the room was not empty. Sitting on the bed was a woman the same size as Isan. Not to mention the same hair color and the same eye color. They were like twins, both bearing black hair green eyes and a uniform from city 14. Except his was a rebel uniform and hers was the bluish citizen uniform that they both became use to. Her uniform had "C14:1572" engraved on the back, and his had no number. The marshal pushed Isan in the room saying that he would give them time to "Get to know each other." The door slid shut behind him making a electronic locking sound. He sat down on the bed next to the woman and looked around the room hoping she would break the silence. She looked down at the bed then back up at Isan and said "Why is there only one bed in here" In Russian Cyrillic. He replied "wait, you speak Russian" Back in Russian Cyrillic to. They had both been raised in Saint Petersburg. "I also speak English" she replied in the best British accent she attempt to speak. "Oh, ok" said Isan with a half smile on his face "back onto the subject of the bed perhaps?".

The door then slid open with the marshal. "Sorry if the lack of beds surprises you, we are not very "accustomed" to sleeping alone" "And we have quite a lot of visitors in the citadel this month, But I think once you fall asleep next to each other you will agree with our ways." As he walked out the door he said "And don't bother sleeping on the floor, our cleaning systems kill any living organisms on the ground at night, and you happen to be one of them." The door lid shut behind him. "Did the marshal just tell us to…" they both thought to themselves. They sat on the bed awkwardly looking around the room trying to avoid each other for a few minutes until they both said "Screw it" in Russian and turned on the television. The screen appeared before them. except it was not a screen, but rather a stream of some sort of fluid that an image was projected on to, much clearer and sharper than any normal human television. Isan stuck his hand in the fluid and saw that it was just dyed water. And what was projected onto the water was much better than the propaganda the combine was always playing. There was a channel for everyone, and the government censored nothing. There was a hardcore porn channel right next to the Evenies version of "Elmo" They even put in the number of people viewing the channel in the description. But most of the time it was an incomprehensible mathematical equation like 1503'5 x 1032'5[254]. They eventually came across a international news channel. They saw all sorts of breathtaking things, they found out that people were literally using supernova's to power planets. What the Evenies considered child's play was the most advanced technology on Earth. They found out that there was a laser or as the news casters called "ASaE" or "Artificial Singularity and Expansion" that could completely destroy an entire universe.

After watching the news and taking the pills and water the government considered "Food". they decided to go to sleep, but there was only one bed and the marshal said sleeping on the floor would kill them. So they took their edges of the bed and looked away from each other. They heard a large rumble as the central air of the citadel "5000 pounds of frozen nitrogen freezing air and distributing it around the complex" turned on, The air was the coldest thing they had ever experienced, dwarfing even the coldest mountains in Russia. The sheets providing no warmth. Isan turned in the bed to see his roommate holding out her arms welcoming him to her embrace Which he gladly accepted moving himself into her arms. Their body heat somehow pulling them through the night, they eventually fell asleep.

GONMENT' SHENANIGANS

The marshal was walking down the dark hall, the citadels residential area lighting had always shut down after 10PM, only when there were emergencies would lighting come back on, but for nothing else. The marshal stopped at a panel door, with the inscription " SECURITY STATION 5721'52" He punched a code on the keypad and the panels lit up, but there was no beeping this time. The door slid open allowing him access. He walked up to his terminal and booted it. He typed in his password and the screen popped up.

DIRECTIVE UPDATED

FIND AND COLLECT UNIT COMPLETE

TRIGGER SOCIO_EMOTIONAL BONDING COMPLETE

ENHANCE BONDING TO PROTOCOL IN PROCESS

He closed the terminal as the door opened behind him. A woman in a white coat walked in and booted the terminal next to him, on the screen was a complex map of the nation, three red dots could be seen getting closer by the minute. The marshal asked the woman what was going on, she had not noticed his presence. She immediately pinned him to a wall and put her hand over his throat, that would not stop him from screaming though. A split second before he let out any sound she kissed him in a very intimate way, which clearly disturbed the poor marshal. Then she let her grip go, allowing him to drop to the ground. "Take this as a bribe and don't say anything, subordinate" she said, walking out the door and locking it behind her. The marshal decided he need to know what was going on, put she had locked both terminals. He found a ventilation shaft at the corner of the room, he was lucky it was not on or he would have been trapped. He slid the grate open and climbed in the metallic tunnel, dim green lights illuminating the way out. He eventually found and exiting shaft climbed down and dropped to the floor. The marshal walked up to a security terminal and tracked the access data, which allowed him to follow the white coated woman through her phone. She was headed toward the head-military room at the top of the citadel. He quickly downloaded the data and hurried himself to the nearest elevator. All the elevators in the building had a high powered radio in them to communicate with rescue crews if something went wrong. The elevator eventually stopped at the top of the citadel and the marshal stepped out, he continued his path to the military-board room and stopped right at its entrance to the sound of voices. "They are getting closer by the second" once voice said. "Maybe if we can hand over the rebel and the citizen?" "That would no-" the voice was interrupted as a guard spotted the marshal and the lights flicked on. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING, SUBORDINATE." The woman yelled motioning for the others to get him. The marshal took off as the guards and even the heads of military chased after him. He fled down the hall as guards tried to tackle him. The woman who "bribed" him caught up with him and tackled him to the floor, the marshal turned immediately to look at her face. "You made a very, very, big mistake" she said. "What did I ever do?" said the marshal with a frightened expression on his face, "I had no clue one of the most powerful people in the universe would sink so low as to French kiss a subordinate as a bribe" He said as his fearful expression turned to a smirk. The coated woman turned pale as she noticed a large crowd had gathered as he said that. Before she could say anything in protest he threw her off of him and ran away. He got back to the elevators and used the emergency floor panel to slide down the emergency ladder. He reached the floor which the Isan and the citizen was on and bashed the "FIRE" button next to the door, it slid open allowing him to dash the room in which they were sleeping in. He quickly typed the code on the keypad and the door slid open. He rushed in screaming "WE HAVE TO GO, NOW."


	2. EXIT THE DRAGON

Exit the dragon.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Isan and the citizen as they both sat up. "What is going on?" asked the citizen. "One thing led to another and I ended up pissing off one of the most powerful people in the universe now get up before they find us." They both hopped out of the bed and the marshal led them to the hangar. Half way there a guard intercepted them and threatened to shoot if they went any further. The marshal quickly took out his pistol and casually shot the guard at his side, ripping off half of his body. The marshal motioned them to keep going as there was no time to stand around in shock. He made it to the hangar door when the entire citadel interior lit up, they were screwed if they did not get off the planet. He quickly opened the door and they fled down the stairs. They were half way through the hangar when a ear piercing alarm resonated throughout the building. They could hear a guard throwing orders in the distance when the marshal led them into one of those vertical planes. "Wait." said Isan "We are going into one of _those? Do you even know how to fly?" "Every single unit in the military knows how to fly." the marshal replied. He closed the door behind Isan and the citizen. He quickly started the machine and before the humans knew it they were flying out of the citadel straight toward the city. The marshal looked back and saw the bottom spotlights that had illuminated the citadel white had turned red. They were in a huge amount of trouble. He then saw millions of other vertical planes pouring out of the building, They had to get lower. With a jerk of the controls they were but a hundred feet off of the ground. All of the sudden lights coming from several balconies lit up the plane an AA started firing at it from everywhere, and hundreds of other vertical planes flying in a diving formation straight towards them. Just as a electronic pulse was about to hit them they flew over the wall, the pulse instead taking out an AA station in a blue explosion. The vertical plane going down to the top street layer, its wingspan 20 ft and the wideness of the street 22 ft the plane had to curve into it. The marshal asked Isan to look out the window in the back of the plane. "I see two black versions of this plane, in an X formation." Isan said. The marshal suddenly locked up in fear, he knew they were fugitives but he never knew they would send death units after them. Death units are only used for the most dangerous of missions. The X formation would prevent the plane from going anywhere except straight forward due to the constant firing coming from the guns on the death units. There was no way the marshal could get out of the situation except in a very daring move. He jerked the controls up and to the left the plane made a 45 degree curve to the left above the buildings. When he looked up he could now see search lights everywhere and about 50 vertical planes flying downward to try and destroy them blue pellets of lights flashing everywhere around them. The marshal jerked to the right and back down into the pit, this time behind the planes that had trapped them. The marshal pressed the fire button and two large electrical pulses fired from the plane destroying the one that was in front. The explosion knocking the other one out of the sky. He looked back at Isan and the citizen to see them huddled in fear next to each other. He looked back forward and screamed as he crashed into a military checkpoint that was put up during their escape. The bottom of the plane was ripped off and they went plummeting down into the darkness. They had reached the fabled bottom level of the city. The marshal brought the plane in as smoothly as possible skidding along the cracked surface of the ground and eventually coming to a stop. The military never check the bottom 40 levels as they were a no go zone for any flying vehicle. The half destroyed planes door popped open and out came the trio. The citizen looked up. "Holy mother of god" She said softly in Cyrillic Russian. Above them was billions of levels of apartments. All of the civilians were told to stay in their homes under threat of death. "What now?" asked Isan. "I have an old friend who lives on the south pole, he helped spy on the universal union." replied the marshal. "But isn't the south pole billions of miles away or something" said the citizen. "Ever hear of a phone?" asked the marshal. The marshal punched in a number on a small cellular phone and soon a vehicle with a large Evenies flag on the hood came flying in from the dimly lit fog. POLICE was engraved on the back over something in an odd language. There was two driver side doors and the rest of the vehicle was open with two large turrets on the side. "Shit, it's the police." exclaimed Isan pointing at the vehicle. "The military might be after us, but the CVP remains loyal to the prime minister." Said the marshal. Mentioning for Isan and the citizen to get in._


	3. CIVIL WAR

Civil war.

The CVP vehicle was rushing along the bottom layer, according to the driver, who also wore a gasmask that was much more human than the military, that the CVP is fending off the northeast of the city. The northeast section of the city was the prison, where most of the CVP was stationed at the time of the crackdown, they had heard of a marshals doings and how the board was hiding the upcoming invasion from the prime minister. They let the prisoners flood through the city and now half the planet was a war zone. The military had cut off all communications outside of the planet. It was going to be a long night.

Isan and the citizen had fallen asleep under a police blanket intended for medical uses. The marshal was sitting in the drivers cabin. He looked out the window into the nothingness of the fog. There were distant weapon shots all around. "We will reach the wall in 15 minutes." said the CVP officer who was driving. Suddenly a red vertical plane came crashing out of the sky skidding across a railing for a second then crashing right in front of the CVP vehicle. Isan and the citizen didn't wake up as they were exhausted. The driver stopped the car and ordered his gunners to get out and check for survivors. Red vertical planes were used as a mail service for letters that were to important to be streamed over a computer network, they were piloted by a different type of marshal. The two gunners and the marshal hopped out of the police vehicle and walked toward the wreckage. A CVP gunner kicked the back door open and saw a unconscious delivery marshal lying under the control panel. The gunner dragged the marshal back to the CVP car while the other gunner found an odd letter written in the combine native language. The officer and the marshal walked back to the car and put the letter on the dash board. They continued to drive until they reached the large wall separating the now war torn city from the rest of the planet. The driver typed something in his key pad and a blue portal opened on the huge featureless wall. The sun was just rising. The vehicle sped through the portal and ended up on the other side. The blue fog replaced by empty desert. A blue beam shot from the bottom of the vehicle onto the cracked ground, it then shot in a straight line thousands of miles ahead and suddenly the vehicle was an a beach with a dock and a few CVP officers standing next to a watercraft. Isan and the citizen were now awake. "The planets magnetic field is close to nil on the ocean, we have to take a boat. The marshal, Isan and the citizen got out of the car. The marshal being sure to take the note that the delivery marshal had with him, his friend had studied the combine language and would be able to read it. The CVP officers who had driven them there turned and shot back to the capital city to get the delivery marshal medical attention. The three got on the watercraft and sat down, the craft looked almost like a vertical plane except its cabin replaced by a deck. The craft started up and sped off in the direction of the south pole.

It was high noon by now and Isan was busy thinking. In his thoughts he had realized that he had never asked the citizen her name. "Hey" said Isan gaining the attention of the marshal and the citizen, Isan was in between them. "We never really introduced ourselves have we." The marshal knew both their names from the government issued files. "Iris meet Isan, Isan meet Iris" the marshal introduced them to each other himself trying to leave his name out. "And your name, marshal?" They both said. "Fine, I am Lver"(Pronounced Levier) said the marshal, hesitantly. "What type of name is that?" asked Iris. "A visonies name, I come from another nation." replied the marshal. "So what is your job?" Asked Isan. "Do I really have to tell you? I already broke a law by giving you my name." said the marshal. "We are already fugitives. Might as well commit as much felonies as possible." said Iris. "Fine, but don't stare at me in shock when I tell you" Said the marshal. "We are trying to find out why you humans have such a close autonomy, lately we have been studying human emotion. More specifically socio-emotional bonding" "And that is?" asked Isan. "We are trying to get you to fall in love, idiot." snapped the marshal. A shocked expression overtaking Isan and Iris's faces. "wait, you are not human?" Isan asked, trying to change the subject.

"We evolved from plants, you evolved from apes" replied the marshal. "How about we have something to eat." said Iris. The marshal telling them that they are entrusting their lives with plants did not help any better. The marshal threw them both a bottle of water, which they both had to share as supplies were low, and two metal cases. It was going to be a long ride.


	4. AN OLD FRIEND

**An old friend.**

**Isan, Lver, and Iris all had "dinner". It was getting late. The CVP officer said to get some sleep. The officer opened a hatch behind him leading under the small deck. The marshal was going to stay above deck incase they had came into firing range of a military patrol boat. Isan and Iris climbed down the small latter and turned to see there was only one bed, again. They both shrugged it off and looked around the room. They found a dresser and opened it to see a pair of blue flannel pajamas. Isan and Iris quickly pulled the pajamas out of the dresser turned away from each other and changed. This was the first time they got to change their close since they arrived at the citadel. Thankfully the pills they took as food happened to be a cleaning agent of some sort. They lied down in the comfortable queen sized bed and shut off the light, and then they realized that the boat does not have any internal heating what so ever. Isan and Iris quickly rapped themselves around each other and went back to sleep.**

**8:00, Off the coast of the southern pole.**

**Isan and Iris woke up and sat in the bed being sure not to let their death grip off one another. The marshal was standing in the doorway with a sly look on his face. "Looks like you two are getting along pretty well." he said with a smirk on his face. Iris and Isan looked at each other then at their arms and quickly let go. "If we make it there fast enough we can have a real breakfast with my friend, or do you want to snuggle all day?" In response to the comment they jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. When Iris and Isan made it above deck they saw a large rocky cliff, at the very bottom was a underground dock complex. Once they arrived they got off the boat and was led by a CVP officer up to the surface. The surface looked somewhat like an old British village, A few small towns scattered the island. In the very center of town was the CVP station, which was passing out weaponry and supplies. The marshal led them to the town manor. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a tall man with a blue suit and black, military styled hair. "Come in." he said to the marshal in what appeared to be the national language. The marshal mentioned for them to come in. while they were walking the man in the blue suit said in English with a stutter "W-welcome to my humb-ble abode. Assss you can sssee thisss iss not my nativ-ve language." Isan and Iris both nodded then continued to follow him. They entered a large dining hall. They all sat down at the table with eggs and ham awaiting them. Isan and Iris were both enjoyed by this as it was the first time they had food that was not contained in a pill or a frozen container for weeks. After breakfast they went towards the living room to have a chat of sorts. The living room had two couches facing opposite to each other, with a glass table separating the two. The man in the blue suit and the marshal sat in one couch, and Isan and Iris sat in another. The marshal handed the letter he took off the body of the delivery marshal to the man in the suit and asked him to read it. After quickly scanning the letter the man in the suit said "It seems to be a demand of some sort, they want Isan back for something." "But why would they want just him?" replied the marshal. "Something about his blood. The red clamp means they want his blood." said the suited man stuttering along the way. The marshal and suited man looked up to see Iris holding Isan very closely. "I know what they want his blood for, and they aren't getting it." said a very disturbed Iris. "I've worked with Eli Vance. Isan has blood type A, it would burn an advisors skin. They want him dead. If your military got him they would probably hand him right over to the combine." "Then we must leave the nation and head for a neutral state." replied the marshal. Isan did not say anything as he was in shock for two reasons, the first one was the combine specifically wanted HIM dead. The second was that Iris was holding him like her own child and he didn't even know her a week ago. "Well, its settled then." said the man in the blue suit. "We get Iris and Isan out of the nation and we get the marshal straight towards the prime minister."**

**I am sorry for the numerous grammatical errors you might find throughout the story, I currently have a tight schedule and do not have a sufficient amount of time to properly edit anything.**


	5. STRIDERS ARE COCKBLOCKERS

Striders are cock-blockers.

9:40 PM

The man in the blue suit, or as the marshal called him G-man, was showing people too their rooms, he obviously knew that Iris would not let Isan sleep alone with her sudden burst of passion and empathy towards him so he gave them a room with a queen sized bed. When Isan asked the G-man why he was making him stay with her AGAIN the G-man simply replied "Because your "friend" would strangle me if I don't." Isan shrugged and put on the pajamas he was given. The G-man closed the door and turned out the hall light so Iris and Isan could talk freely. "Why do you suddenly care about me so much?" asked Isan. "Because your blood can single handedly bring down the empire that has kept the earth captive for so long. And because you are different." replied Iris. "Different? What do you mean "different"?" asked Isan. "I mean you have a very caring personality, unlike everybody else who has had their humanity ripped from them. You didn't push me off when I had my grip on you like someone else would." replied Iris as she rapped her arms around Isan. She kissed him right on the lips and to her surprise, he kissed back. Iris turned the lamp which illuminated the room off and moved closer to Isan and rolled on top of him, holding him by his collar. "w-wait, wha-" He was cut off as she kissed him. "We are outside the combine suppression field now, aren't we." Iris said as she began to unbutton her top. Just before she could undue the second button the leg of a strider came crashing through the window and gunshots resonated from everywhere. Then the marshal burst into the room and pulled them out. They ran down the stairs into the foyer and joined the G-man. The building collapsed just as they exited it. Gunshots and laser shots where everywhere and bullets started whizzing past their heads. They made it to the evacuation center where most of the residents of the town were. The CVP who were controlling the area noticed the G-man and made a path for him and the other three to get in. there was a large cargo ship of shorts that took the shape of a horseshoe. The three climbed in but the G-man stayed behind as he had to lead the local CVP officers into battle, the invasion had started.

Within a few seconds the ship had shot into the sky. They were now far outside the planet and the reach of the combine, the ship headed toward the center of the universe. Once everyone had regained their thoughts and calmed down a bit the marshal said "You know, when I burst into the room I didn't exactly see anyone sleeping." pointing at Iris's partially unbuttoned shirt. She quickly buttoned the shirt up. Both Isan and Iris's faces had turned red. "Your secret is safe with me, but I doubt you even got half way to second base." Said the marshal with a smirk on his face. Iris moved closer to Isan and wrapped her arms around him again. "I will let you get some sleep." said the marshal "Or maybe not depending on whether that strider ruined your mood or not." He walked through the windowless door leading to the cockpit, it closed behind him with a large barrier saying "OPEN TO COMMUNICATE." or in other words, it was soundproof. "So, did that strider put you out of the mood?" asked Iris. Isan was initially never "In the mood" for anything except sleep, but he decided to just go along with it. "No, it didn't" he said with half a smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TIME LAPSE 

Isan and Iris were asleep, the marshal could hear a bit of moaning even with the soundproof door. The ship was approaching the international space station. It was located in-between all 4 nations. It was almost a 5th nation in itself as it had its own government. It was a no-fire zone so they would be safe. The ship landed in one of the hangars and the marshal opened the door to wake them when he nearly died of a stroke. They were both still in the nude. "You idiots forgetting to put your cloths back on after sex" the marshal thought to himself. "Wake up." he yelled shielding his eyes. They both woke up blushed then got dressed. It was a big day.


End file.
